Historias de Navidad
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Colección de pequeñas historias navideñas. KiriAsu
1. El conejo Ragú

_Historias de Navidad_

_•_

_01—conejo_

_•_

Sus pies iban hundiéndose en la nieve. Pese a las palabras de Asuna, de que estaba demasiado frío para salir, había hecho caso omiso y allí estaba, volviendo del pueblo a pie, porque volar con esa ventisca sería peligroso. Maldiciendo su testarudez y prometiendo hacerle caso a la sabiduría femenina la próxima vez, se concentraba en poder despegar sus pies de los hoyos de nieve, que quedaban tras su paso.

El sonido familiar lo alertó por lo que se volvió con rapidez, mirando en todas direcciones para ver de dónde provenía. Activó su visión rápida que le permitía ver a varios metros a la redonda, y entonces lo vió: junto a un abeto nevado, acompañado del sonido característico que le indicó su raza.

Un conejo ragú.

De la misma clase S que Asuna había cocinado para él hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Metió la mano en su cinturón y extrajo algunos _Throwing Picks_, y como aquella vez los arrojó sobre el indefenso animal. Pero este evadió el ataque y salió corriendo graciosamente, dando pequeños saltos sobre la nieve. Al ver lo ocurrido Kirito se quedó perplejo; o su puntería había mermado considerablemente, o… el pequeño conejo tenía un parámetro de agilidad increíble. Por supuesto se decidió por la última opción, sería un golpe a su ego que su precisión fuera errónea.

Decidido a no perder tan magnífica pieza, salió corriendo tras el pequeño dando traspiés ridículos sobre la nieve. La superficie blanda parecía absorberlo y debía agitar los brazos cual equilibrista para mantener la estabilidad. Siguió por incontables minutos arrojando todos los clavos que había en su inventario sin resultado. Finalmente dejó de perseguirlo y se dijo a sí mismo que un conejo no iba a ganarle. Sabiendo que el parámetro del animal era ir en círculos, lo esperó bajo el mismo árbol donde lo descubrió, y cuando pasó por ahí, simplemente se le lanzó encima aprisionándole con su cuerpo.

El pequeño emitió un chillido y tras agitarse desesperadamente bajo el peso del joven se quedó muy quieto mirándolo con sus enormes ojos rojos.

—Ahora veras lo que es bueno, pequeño.

•

24 de diciembre. El sistema de _New Aincrad_ no podía fallar y allí estaba, regalándoles la nevada de Navidad que todos esperaban.

Asuna preparó la tetera con chocolate caliente y volvió a mirar el mapa para ver dónde estaba Kirito. Ya luego le preguntaría porque en determinado momento daba vueltas y vueltas en un mismo lugar. Y porqué tardaba tanto en aparecer cuando debió hacerlo hacía una hora atrás.

Cuando descubrió que estaba a punto de llegar, volvió con la bandeja de tazas y bollos y esperó pacientemente en la sala, acomodándose en uno de los sillones que le pertenecía.

De pronto la puerta se abrió en un remolino de agua y nieve, y el congelado espadachín hizo su aparición con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Kirito-kun! ¿Qué te pasó? —la hermosa undine se acercó a él preocupada al ver que tenía nieve en el cabello y de las rodillas para abajo estaba empapado. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo, sino… —¡Un conejo!

El animalito la veía con sus enormes ojos de rubí desde los brazos del spriggan quien no abandonaba la sonrisa pese a su lamentable aspecto.

—¿Recuerdas?

—Como olvidar que pusiste la excusa de que querías que lo cocinara, porque deseabas verme.

—No lo recuerdo de esa forma —la miró de soslayo con un puchero —La subcomandante me lanzo un ataque frontal de que "debía" darle la mitad… Prácticamente me amenazó, y en ese tiempo medio Aincrad le tenía mied- ¡Ay! ¡Oye! —le recriminó ante el feroz golpe que recibió en el hombro.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mi!

—Mira quién habla… Luego de aquello, prácticamente me obligaste a hacer equipo contig-… ¡Hey! ¡No me golpees!

Asuna frunció el entrecejo y se enderezó ante él, volvió a mirar al pequeño orejudo que pese a la disputa arrugaba su nariz semejante a un botón negro y los contemplaba con evidente confusión.

—¿Por qué lo traes así? ¿_Suelto_?

—¿Te parecía correcto meterlo vivo en nuestro inventario? —le preguntó en susurro como temiendo que el conejo le entendiera.

—¡Kirito-kun!

—Me costó atraparlo ¿de acuerdo? —se excusó bajando la voz —Los clavos que usualmente me hubieran servido no dieron resultado, tuve que corretearlo un buen rato y luego… no pude usar mi espada para… —sus labios dibujaron la palabra _matarlo_, y la moduló en silencio, la joven se estremeció ante lo que implicaba —Por eso lo traje para que Asuna lo cocine.

_Para que Asuna lo cocine…_ La undine repitió las palabras en su mente, antes de entender la responsabilidad que le estaban ameritando, y empuñó los puños mortificada.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —le quitó el conejo de los brazos, y éste emitió un ligero chillido e intentó treparse por sus hombros.

—Se me hace agua la boca de solo recordar el ragú que me hiciste aquella vez…

Pero la bella undine ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención, sus ojos se encontraban anclados a los del pequeño, que a su vez la veía fijo.

—Dime que ingredientes necesitas, que voy buscándolos en el inventario… Sumado a las especias que traje del pueblo, todo esto será un manjar… Si le agregamos picante, mucha salsa picante…—estaba alborozado sacando ollas, materializado verduras, que no se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cocina. Su flamante esposa seguía en la sala —¿Asuna? —la observó por encima de su hombro.

De pronto la muchacha atravesó la sala, y se dirigió al cuarto que compartían en común. Intrigado, Kirito fue tras ella todavía con un par de ollas en las manos, hallándola a los pies del lecho, con el conejo envuelto en una manta de lana, la que ella usaba a veces cuando sentía frío.

—¿Asuna?

—Es que, míralo…¡Estaba temblando! ¡Pobrecito!

—Creo que si lo mandas al horno rápido, no tendrá frío… —comentó con humor. Pero fue recibido por una mirada dura y un gesto amenazador.

A todo esto, el conejo parecía a gusto en los brazos de la undine.

—C-creo que quiero quedármelo… —comentó con ese puchero tierno que ponía a Kirito entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Quedártelo? —repitió sin entender —¿Para cocinarlo mañana?

—No quiero cocinarlo...

—¿C-cómo?

—Lo quiero conservar de mascota... ¡Míralo Kirito-kun! ¡Es tan hermoso!

—Asuna —la nombró aún con comprender —Es un ingrediente de clase _S _no podemos conservarlo como mascota porque... ¡Cuesta una enorme cantidad de dinero! ¡Hay que cocinarlo o venderlo!

—Pues no pienso hacer ni uno ni lo otro. Me lo quedaré —se dió la vuelta y le dió la espalda dejando al espadachín con la mandíbula desencajada como si aún no comprendiera del todo.

—¿Sabes lo que me costó atraparlo? —la persiguió, volviendo a la carga intentando que entrara en razón.

—Pues no es mi culpa.

—¡Pero Asuna, con la comida no se juega! —lloriqueó.

—Ahí tienes chocolate caliente y bollos, deja a _Bola de Nieve_ en paz...

—¿Bola de Nieve?

—Ese será su nombre porque Kirito-kun lo atrapó en medio de la nieve —explicó con orgullo.

Pero para el spriggan solo había una sola cosa importante.

—¿En serio no vamos a comerlo?

—No. Y dormirá conmigo también, porque hace mucho frío... ¿Verdad _Bola de Nieve_?

•

•

_Y así Kirito vio en carne propia como su esposa le quitaba la comida de la boca jajajaja_

_que importa que estemos a mitad de Febrero! Todo el año es Navidad! Primera parte de esta coleccion de Oneshots._


	2. La propuesta

**_Historias de Navidad_**

_•_

_02—propuesta_

•

_Kazuto __Kirigaya_.

El espadachín negro. El mal apodado _beater_. El dual blade. El alabado héroe dorado. El libertador de Aincrad. Blackie-sensei. El misterioso poseedor de la _Excalibur_, entre otros títulos.

Y...

El novio de Asuna Yuuki.

Si le preguntan a Kazuto cual de todos sus títulos le gusta más, respondería sin dudar el que lo hacía dueño de la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Posición privilegiada de la que disfruta enormemente. Cada vez que Asuna tomada de su mano, lo presenta a los ilustres miembros de su familia con aquel '_este_ _es Kazuto Kirigaya, mi novio' _el nombrado siente una deliciosa oleada de satisfacción que le corre por la espalda, y lo obliga a henchirse de orgullo.

La forma en la que Asuna lo mira como si no hubiera, o no existiera nada más importante que él en el universo, lo derrite. Tan devota, tan abnegada a él...

_No la merece._

Ha escuchado esa frase muchas veces, dichas a regañadientes en la escuela, o entre cuchicheos cuando, finalmente rompiendo el tabú de conocer a su familia, la acompaña a esas juntas patriarcales donde los abuelos de ella dirigen la mesa con mano de hierro. Y lo ha oído de labios de Kyouko incontables veces que, al menos, ya no le sorprende. La mujer a estas alturas ya se ha resignado. Pero sí, hay algo de cierto en esa frase. Kazuto lo sabe y es consciente: _no la merece_.

Pero alguien se encaprichó con él allá arriba, o quizás su destino estaba escrito en esas estrellas que un día lo llevaron a caer preso de esa jaula de muerte llamada Sword Art Online, y allí se diera el lujo de conocer a esa niña, ahora mujer que abarca su existencia entera.

Kazuto no le teme a nada. Es capaz de lanzarse de bruces contra todo desafío, pelear con villanos en cuanto juego le pongan enfrente, internarse y ser conejillo de indias de Kikuoka si con eso ha de investigar algún nuevo prototipo de realidad virtual, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Asuna irá a salvarlo, como ha hecho desde el principio de los tiempos.

Kazuto no le teme a nada, ni a la familia de su novia, o a sus propios padres.

Pero... él tiene una debilidad, un talón de Aquiles. Algo que al mismo tiempo es su fuerza.

Es cierto, Kazuto Kirigaya no le teme a nadie... salvo a esa muchacha de cabello del color del atardecer, que ahora enfundada en un elegante vestido rojo baila con su hermano Koichirou recorriendo magistralmente el salón donde se lleva a cabo la suntuosa fiesta de Navidad de la familia Yuuki.

Se palpa el bolsillo por milésima vez y advierte al tacto aquello que atesora desde septiembre. Ese anillo que guarda celosamente y que le ayudará a cumplir su mayor deseo. Lo lleva consigo desde el cumpleaños de su novia, creyendo que sería una oportunidad envidiable pedirle matrimonio en su cumpleaños... Pero no sé atrevió. Y luego en su propio cumpleaños pensó en _pedirla _como regalo, pero o bien, no escogió las palabras adecuadas, o seguía siendo un tonto para hacerse entender, porque la preciosa chica no comprendió su indirecta. Así siguió hasta el veinticuatro de Octubre, creyendo que el aniversario de matrimonio dentro del juego le daría la valentía necesaria para exponer sus sentimientos... Pero se mantuvo escandalosamente en silencio, sintiendo que era todo un cobarde por no poder decir tres palabras que las repitió sin problemas en cuanto juego se internaron.

¿Por qué es tan difícil decir aquí y ahora algo tan simple como '_te casas conmigo?'_

Quizás porque tiene miedo de que Asuna le rechace. Suena estúpido, luego de que ambos dejaron de ser niños para pasar a la etapa adulta juntos, cuándo contrajeron matrimonio en innumerables mundos virtuales... Pero, todavía siente ese halo de duda embargándole todo el tiempo, porque este no es un juego más, esta es la vida real.

Y eso le lleva a la situación actual. Navidad. La fecha elegida para exponer sus intenciones. Y que hubiera escogido precisamente esa fiesta donde toda su familia política se encuentra reunida, solo suma atractivo a la ocasión.

Allí están sus abuelos, gente prestigiosa a la que Asuna le tiene mucho respeto y devoción, tíos, primos, parientes de renombre ahogados en dinero, sus suegros, Yuya ese extraño primo que desde que la pelirroja lo presentó como su novio lo mira con una marcada antipatía. Y cada vez que le pregunta a la chica al respecto, ella le evade con maestría diciendo que son imaginaciones suyas. Pero Kazuto puede ser distraído pero no imbécil. Algo extraño ocurre con ese primo que él no está comprendiendo, ya luego de que su novia luzca el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, se encargará personalmente de averiguar qué pasa.

Se palpa el cabello, duro por la gomina que lo ha mantenido tieso y peinado hasta el momento. Su traje, hecho a medida luce impecable, regalo de Kikuoka cuando luego de mucho insistirle, le platicó de su plan de hacer suya a esa mujer ante la ley.

Sus manos sudan de un modo que nunca lo han hecho, ni cuando se plantó ante _Gleam__Eyes_, o ante Kayaba Akihiko. Ni siquiera ha estado así de nervioso cuando, luego de varias lunas, finalmente se presentó ante Kyouko Yuuki y expuso sus intenciones. La mujer puso el grito en el cielo, aunque luego se calmó. Con el tiempo acabó doblegándose al punto que ahora lo adora... Aunque eso no va a reconocerlo nunca.

Mira a su alrededor, están repartiendo las bebidas para el brindis, y él rechaza la copa que iban a ofrecerle. Necesita sus manos libres para llevar a cabo su hazaña.

Asuna sigue divertida bailando con Kou; allá del otro lado del salón le sonríe feliz por sobre el hombro masculino, y gira delicadamente entre los brazos de su hermano, su vestido acompaña la acción, enmarcando ese cuerpo de mujer que conoce y, pese a los años que llevan de noviazgo, ansía poseer para siempre.

Ya no son los jovencitos que despertaron de Sword Art Online, ni los estudiantes que se escapaban en los recreos para darse un beso furtivo bajo las escaleras, desafiando las reglas de la escuela de supervivientes. Ahora empezaron la universidad, eligiendo el camino que había de trazar sus vidas.

Kazuto es muy consciente de que aún son demasiado jóvenes para el paso que planea dar... ¿Acaso no tenían diecisiete y dieciséis años cuando se casaron la primera vez? ¿Qué tan distinto puede ser?. Suspira sonoramente tratando de calmarse.

—Kirito-kun quita esa cara —Asuna se le acerca majestuosa, con mejillas sonrojadas por el baile, cabello de fuego flotando detrás de ella como una aureola —¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —pero ella sola se responde al ver el reloj gigante, que colgaba de un extremo de la gran pared, que de improviso empieza a dar campanadas —Va a ser medianoche... Navidad. ¿Donde hay muérdago? —prosigue juguetona a sabiendas que el parco de su novio jamás tolerará una muestra de afecto frente a su familia.

Todos alzan sus copas realizando el famoso conteo, y entonces cuando la joven va a tomar una copa para su novio y para sí, este le hace un gesto y de pronto se encuentra hincado en una rodilla ante ella. Un anillo pequeño reluce entre sus dedos mientras el silencio se hace eco pues todos a su alrededor han dejado de contar para observarlos.

Los primeros segundos de la navidad corren y Kazuto lucha por encontrar la voz en las profundidades de su garganta.

Finalmente hace de tripas corazón, y ganando confianza, susurra:

—¿Te casas conmigo...?

.

.

Kazuto Kirigaya no le tiene miedo a nada, y esa noche, por sobre todas las cosas; experimentó el sabor del triunfo, de la victoria, el sentirse invencible porque ha obtenido lo que siempre deseó.

•

•

•

_Kirito se pasa! No sé anima a pedirle matrimonio a su novia en un lugar intimo y solitario, ah pero lo hace muy campante en una fiesta ubicada en territorio enemigo. Lol._


	3. Navidad sin Ti

**_Historias de Navidad._**

•

_03—sin_ _ti_.

•

Kirito estaba evadiendo a conciencia entrar ahí dentro donde su mejor amigo, y sus valets estaban. No quería sonar rudo, ni odioso, pero... adoraba estar solo, y no tenía intenciones de cambiar eso.

Aquella era la segunda Navidad que pasaba lejos de su casa, y quizás por eso se encontraba tan malhumorado.

Pese a que no tenía idea de cómo era la aceleración del tiempo en aquel mundo virtual, era consciente de la cantidad de fechas importantes que se había perdido ese tiempo lejos de su vida en Japón. Citas, cumpleaños, aniversarios, la Navidad.

_Asuna..._

Repetir el nombre en su mente se había vuelto como una especie de amuleto. Cuando sentía que la presión de su estadía en Underworld se tornaba difícil de soportar, bastaba repetir el nombre amado para recordar que ella estaba del otro lado esperando.

Pero... Últimamente ya no era suficiente, y con el arribo de la fiestas decembrinas lo carcomía la nostalgia. No podía evitar pensar en su familia, y por supuesto en su novia. La echaba de menos, y parecía que en estas fechas la ausencia se hacía más y más grande.

Por lo que se retraía y buscaba quedarse solo con sus recuerdos, pensándola, imaginando que estaba a su lado sonriendo de ese modo adorable que solo ella tenía.

_Asuna te echo de menos..._

Suspiró mirando por la ventana; la nieve se acumulaba en los jardines que bordeaba la academia, lo cual significaba que no podría salir a entrenar con su espada, que otro día más tendría que quedarse confinado ahí dentro.

_Asuna ¿está todo bien por allá? No me habrás olvidado ¿verdad?_

Suspiró, era un pensamiento tonto, pero tantos días alejado de ella, sin poder comunicarse, sin poder decirle lo mucho que la extraña... ¿Y si ella encontraba alguien nuevo...?

—Kirito —la voz de Eugeo rompió la quietud —Vamos a adornar el árbol, te estamos esperando.

El nombrado suspiró lentamente, como previniéndose de estallar, contempló a su amigo que al abrir la puerta de la habitación que anteriormente ignoraba, dejó entrar una huella de luz, y llamándose a la calma, se tragó la enorme desazón que sentía.

—Ya voy.

Cuando la realidad era que _no quería ir_. Por eso se había recluido en su habitación para evadir las costumbres decembrinas, costumbres que solía realizar con su preciosa novia, y que sin ella no tenía ánimos de cumplir.

•

•

El pino era bastante grande, se preguntaba donde lo había conseguido Eugeo... ¿O quizás fueron esas dos? Ronye y Tieze eran nobles de segunda categoría, quizás lo obtuvieron de alguna forma.

—Kirito-sempai luce muy serio hoy, y está muy callado. Más de lo habitual —murmuró la valet pelirroja, mirando al nombrado sobre su hombro mientras colocaba algunos adornos en las ramas más bajas del árbol.

Antes de que este pudiera responder, la voz de Eugeo se alzó, contestando en su lugar —Es que Kirito está así por una mujer.

La desazón cubrió el rostro de una de las dos alumnas, pero esta se concentró en seguir en su labor disfrazando su decepción.

—Eugeo —le recriminó el muchacho, y volvió a sentirse un escolar otra vez porque sus mejillas se acaloraron.

—El año anterior estabas así de huraño, y en ese entonces me dijiste que extrañabas a tu novia — Eugeo continuó —No habla mucho de ella, pero cuando lo hace su expresión cambia por completo.

—¿Y porqué no estás con ella en estos momentos? —no quiso sonar impertinente, ni parecer cruel, pero la voz de Ronye salió disparada como una saeta, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Kirito la miró con pena, y luego desvió la mirada —Estoy trabajando todos los días para volver a verla —sonrió —Ella está en un lugar muy lejano, y debo vencer ciertas... dificultades antes de encontrarla...

_Tengo hablar con Ronye luego..._

—Debe ser muy difícil estar separado de la persona que amas —murmuró Tieze con suavidad. Lo extraño era que no estaba viendo a Kirito en esos momentos, sino a Eugeo quién intentaba desentrañar un ovillo de luces, y no le estaba poniendo atención.

Si para Kirito era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos con sus amigos del mundo real, aquí era más complicado. Sobre todo si presientes que una de las tres personas restantes dentro de la habitación, tiene sentimientos por ti.

—Sí lo es.

•

•

Si alguien de afuera, que no conocía las instalaciones, se aventuraba ahí dentro, quedaría maravillado.

La sala de estar, siempre tan sobria, tan masculina, tenía ambiente navideño por dónde se la mirase. Guirnaldas de luces titilantes adornaban las ventanas, junto a calcetines rojos y verdes que estaban enganchados en las esquinas. En la chimenea habían colgado una pequeña pareja de renos, algunos bastones rojos y blancos, y algunas campanitas de metal. Más guirnaldas de luces cruzaban las paredes, y el árbol que se erguía majestuoso en un rincón, plagado de obsequios. Y por último; muérdago. Ramilletes verdes ubicados por doquier.

Kirito se llevó la mano al rostro con aire cómico. Él queriendo alejarse del ambiente festivo, y éste lo perseguía sin tregua.

—Las chicas han hecho pavo— Eugeo comentó alegremente palmeando la espalda de su amigo quién seguía lelo.

—¿Pavo? —repitió, y su expresión aburrida se iluminó notablemente.

—¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que la sola mención de una sustanciosa cena iba a quitarte esa cara!

—¿Pero como lo consiguieron si tienen prohibido salir?

—Shh, es un secreto.

•

•

La cena aunque le pese decirlo estuvo deliciosa, y aunque le costara reconocerlo; no la estaba pasando tan mal. Sin embargo la añoranza seguía allí, en alguna parte de su pecho pugnando por salir.

Las chicas se esmeraron en obsequiarle a sus mentores una verdadera fiesta, ambas llevaban gorros navideños y hasta deleitaron a Kirito y a Eugeo con un villancico que ambos aplaudieron divertidos y emocionados.

Conforme la noche transcurría Kirito iba sintiendo que el nudo en su pecho comenzaba a aflojarse, pero eso era seguramente a causa del ponche misterioso que Eugeo le había insistido en beber. Estaba seguro de que no era la bebida ordinaria de las fiestas. Esta tenía un ingrediente secreto.

Luego en medio de un brindis alborozado, las chicas decidieron iniciar la repartición de obsequios.

Kirito presentía que el cénit de la noche estaba por acontecer. Y no se equivocó.

Cuando vio a Ronye acercarse a él con un regalo en las manos, las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes, supo que el momento de tener una sería charla con ella había llegado.

—Feliz Navidad, sempai— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa tendiendo lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Muchas gracias Ronye —lo desenvolvió y sonrió con tristeza al ver la bufanda negra que, seguramente su valet había tejido por sí misma —Es perfecta. Lo malo es que... No tengo nada para ti.

—No debías darme nada, Sempai. Soy feliz de que hayas aceptado mi regalo.

Kirito ignoró sus palabra e iba a ponerse la bufanda, pero ella le ganó de mano. La abrió y lo envolvió con ella, utilizando la excusa para acercarse a él. Kirito podía ser distraído pero no tonto, y cuando la nariz pequeña de Ronye casi impacta con la suya, él la sostuvo de los hombros con suavidad, deteniéndola.

—Muérdago... —musitó ella con dulzura y sus serenos ojos azules encontraron los de él antes de mirar el ramillete que inocentemente colgaba sobre ellos.

—Lo siento Ronye.

—No te disculpes...

—Debo hacerlo, ya escuchaste a Eugeo... tengo a alguien importante.

—Pero Sempai, tu novia no...

—Ella me está esperando, sé que lo está.

Los ojos de la chica temblaron antes de ponerse dudosamente más brillantes —Perdón...

—Ronye —la interrumpió, sonriendo débilmente — Lo siento... Debí hablar contigo antes, pero no sabía cómo empezar... y ha sido enteramente mi culpa — apretó los párpados — Yo-yo... soy realmente una mala elección para cualquier mujer... ni siquiera me gusto a mi mismo. Pero, Asuna... Asuna es una maravilla que aún a pesar de todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, a pesar de mi carácter, todavía me quiera con ella, y me siga eligiendo una y otra vez.

—Sempai...

—Yo debería ser el que te pida perdón. Y por supuesto que te quiero Ronye... pero no... como tú quisieras...

—Lo comprendo— la valet terminó por él, con la cabeza aún inclinada.

Sin embargo Kirito le rodeó los hombros con delicadeza y se mantuvo allí consolándola un momento. Luego alcanzó su oído y le susurró —Feliz Navidad.

Y antes de que la muchacha hiciera algún movimiento en falso, el joven espadachín se desprendió de su abrazo y se alejó de ella.

—Ire un momento afuera —le dijo y sin esperar consentimiento abrió la ventana y antes de que ella pudiera frenarle, saltó hacia el árbol más próximo.

Fue bajando con facilidad rama por rama, y una vez con los pies enterrados en la nieve, alzó la mirada al cielo oscuro y murmuró:

—Otra Navidad sin ti... Espero sea lo última.

Cerró los ojos al sentir que misteriosamente estos le ardían y trató de recordar el eco suave de su melodiosa voz.

—_Iré con Kirito-kun hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario..._

_—¿Qué eso no es demasiado exagerado?_

Se limpió la lágrima que cuesta abajo recorría su mejilla hasta caer desde la punta de su mentón.

—Deseo que estés aquí, Asuna. Realmente lo deseo.

•

•


	4. Cinco minutos antes de la medianoche

**_Historias de Navidad_****.**

•

_04—a medianoche_

_•_

_31 de diciembre de 2023._  
_Aincrad._

_—_Ya deja de mandarme invitaciones para unirme a tu party, no pienso ser parte de la partida en contra de ese boss.

—¡Kirito! ¡Reacciona! Este no eres tú, no podemos prescindir de ti, viejo. Lo sabes.

—Me importa una mierda lo que creas correcto o no, Klein.

El samurai ya no supo que decir, se quedó consternado mirando a su joven amigo, quién mantenía la cabeza baja y apretaba con denuedo sus puños.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Al parecer la contienda atrajo la atención de la hermosa sublider, que evadiendo a los jugadores que se reunían en torno a ella, caminó hasta encontrarse con el par, que estaba lejos de la junta de planeamiento estratégico.

Miró a Klein con una ceja en alto —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

—K-Kirito no quiere ser parte de la expedición contra el jefe...

—Me largo de aquí— el espadachín giró sobre su eje dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano se posó en su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

Miró los delgados dedos que sujetaban la manga de su largo abrigo negro, y de un tirón se zafó de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Qué no eras tú el que decía que debíamos pelear juntos para salir de aquí?

Kirito alzó la mirada encontrando esos ojos de miel —No quiero ser parte de esta expedición.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a mirar a Klein confundida —¿Qué ocurre?

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo entre dientes y otra vez se giró para irse.

El pelirrojo no sabía que hacer, apretó los párpados y se mordió la lengua —Es una larga historia... —lo que ocurrió en Navidad era muy reciente. No sabía cómo decírselo a la joven sin traicionar la confianza de su amigo.

Asuna pareció comprender la lucha interna del samurai, le hizo un gesto de comprensión y se volvió a la figura que caminaba alejándose de ellos.

—¡Es una orden! —exclamó con voz a cuello, Kirito se dió la vuelta con incredulidad —Soy la líder de esta expedición y te... ¡te ordeno que permanezcas aquí y esperes órdenes!.

—No soy uno de los estúpidos miembros de tu guild —le recordó con veneno.

—Pero eres parte de la línea delantera —le rebatió duramente y se acercó hasta él —Y cuando aceptaste eso, también aceptaste mi liderazgo.

Kirito mantenía sus fríos ojos grises anclados en las húmedas pupilas de la subcomandante.

—Esta bien —dijo luego de una larguísima pausa rodeándola y volviendo hacia donde el resto de los jugadores estaba —Si muero allí me haces un favor.

•

•

No podía evitar mirarla, sintiendo la ira que subía por su garganta como torrente de lava. La nieve se tragaba sus pasos, y la ventisca lo obligaba a caminar más despacio. El bosque cubierto de hielo, se alzaba en torno a la raid de modo amenazador. Lo único que iluminaba el sendero que escogieron, era la luna pálida que iluminaba débilmente al grupo. Kirito iba detrás cerrando la marcha.

Desde esa posición contemplaba a la causante de todo, allá comandando al frente. Ella se veía envuelta por los colores de su guild, el rojo y blanco le sentaba de maravilla, como un cometa dejando su estela en un mundo blanco. Era su culpa, él podría estar enfurruñado en el cuartucho que había alquilado para esa noche, y no aquí yendo a una expedición de la que nunca pensó en formar parte.

Aunque su última sentencia, aquella que le dijo con desdén, suponía una especie de alivio. Si habría de abandonar ese mundo que lo hiciera luchando, blandiendo su espada ante lo que creía correcto.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Es una trampa...!

—¡Sepárense!

La voz de advertencia le llegó tarde, cuando fue capaz de ver hacia el frente, se encontró con que una densa neblina cubría todo. Podía oír los ruidos de una batalla y los gritos de dolor... Pero no se veía absolutamente nada.

•

•

—¿Estás bien?

La odió por preguntar eso con preocupación. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que conformaban la raid, debió perderse con ella?

Recordaba la batalla, y su forma de evadir los ataques que lo obligaban a moverse varios metros a la redonda, la niebla era tan difusa, tan fuerte que no veía más allá de su nariz. Seguía caminando con su mapa abierto, sorprendido pues lo único que señalaba la ventana virtual era _"camino desconocido"._ Ni siquiera la ruta dentro del bosque estaba marcada. Como si se trata a de un bug o de una falla del sistema.

Cuando la niebla se dispersó se dió cuenta que estaba muy lejos de donde se llevaba a cabo la misión... Los árboles que le rodeaban eran distintos, más frondosos, más siniestros, y la nieve mas profunda. Su mapa seguía sin ayudarle. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino ver aparecer desde el costado opuesto la silueta fascinante de la subcomandante de KOB como si fuera un rayo de luz disipando toda la oscuridad.

Él estaba sentado en la nieve y ella se inclinó ante él al reconocerlo.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Por que debía sonar cómo si le importara? ¿Y esa humedad inesperada en sus ojos grandes que en esa noche parecían de oro?

Rechazó su ayuda y se puso de pie —¿Qué pasó?

—Es lo que me gustaría saber —abrió su ventana virtual y él la vio morderse el labio —La ventana no indica nada, ni siquiera ha marcado el camino que hicimos.

—Es extraño.

—Espero que a los demás no les haya ocurrido nada malo.

Kirito la contempló de soslayo, preguntándose porqué se veía tan desconcertada, dudaba que esa _cosa, _la niebla o lo que fuera, hubiera matado una raid tan numerosa. Lo más seguro era que se encontraban dispersos por el bosque como ellos dos.

—... Y la fiesta de año nuevo era hoy... —comentó sin importarle que su compañero estuviera más huraño de lo habitual —Queriamos dar el regalo de haber liberado un nuevo piso como una forma de empezar el nuevo año con mayor esperanzas de salir de aquí... —apretó el puño —Esto no debía acabar así.

No supo que responderle, guardó silencio y se limpió los copos de nieve que le cayeron sobre el cabello, se puso en marcha, indicándole que debían moverse. Ella lo siguió en silencio.

—Lamento haberte obligado, sé que no querías estar aquí.

—Sí, bueno. Es difícil negarse a una orden de la subcomandante.

Asuna le devolvió la mirada y sonrió de modo pequeño —  
También lamento haberme comportado así._ —_se cubrió el cuello con las solapas de su abrigo blanco y apretó el paso—De seguro tenías otros planes para pasar la _nochevieja.._.

—Si te parece un gran plan salir a _farmear__._

Ella rió levemente, y envalentonada porque él mantenía el hilo de la conversación, añadió —¿Recuerdas el festejo del año pasado? Recién estábamos en el tercer piso.

Asintió —¿Este año también estas en la comisión de los fuegos artificiales?

Negó levemente —Para el comandante no está bien visto que me involucre en algo así.

Él hizo una mueca, se detuvo —Entonces que dices, ¿derecha o izquierda? —señaló la bifurcación que se abría ante ambos y que no tenía ninguna señal.

—No recuerdo que hayamos pasado un cruce similar antes.

—Pues habrá que arriesgarse —escogió el de la derecha sin titubear.

Asuna miró la hora en su visor notando que eran las once de la noche —¿Tuviste tiempo de cenar algo?

El joven asintió —¿Tú?

La pelirroja se apretó el estómago con una mano —Estuve en otra expedición en la tarde, he picado alguna cosa rápidamente.

La verdad era que no había cenado, por supuesto no esperaba que la situación culminara de esa forma.

Siguieron caminando otro trecho en silencio en tanto el tiempo transcurría. Kirito mantenía la vista en la huella de nieve que se extendía frente a ambos y no la veía. Otra vez su expresión había vuelto a ensombrecerse.

—¿Vas a contarme qué pasó?

La miró sorprendido, para luego fruncir el ceño al entender a qué se refería.

—Klein mencionó algo...

—No es de tu incumbencia.

La forma en la que masculló aquello le dió la pauta de que no estaba tan equivocada. ¿Pero cuándo había pasado?

—Me preocupa que quieras desvincularte de la línea delantera... Tú no eras así Kirito-kun.

Oír su nombre en sus labios siempre le producía alguna reacción inesperada, esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Ya no somos compañeros como antes, he cambiado, tú también has cambiado.

—Pero... —la desesperación era palpable en ella, se le acercó de modo que su brazo rozó el de él —...lo que me dijiste; que si morías te hacía un favor... fue desagradable.

—Pues eso es lo que siento —trató de alejarse de su contacto, se sentía extraño. Cómo si ella fuera una brasa ardiente y él reaccionara de modo vehemente a su combustión.

—Kirito-kun, ¿qué ocurre contigo? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Puedes confiar en mí!

—¡He dicho que no es nada que te interese! —quiso alejarse, pero el movimiento brusco que hizo con su cuerpo, tomó desprevenida a la joven que, intentando evadirlo trastabilló con sus propios pies cayendo de bruces sobre la nieve, y como estaban bordeando una ladera, rodó un poco más abajo.

Kirito reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió en su dirección —¡Asuna! Tú no por favor... —susurró desesperado.

Se había sentado por sí sola sobre la nieve, y parecía un poco desorientada. El muchacho llegó a su lado, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes...—le dijo ella intentando sonreír pese a que sus mejillas estaban pálidas y se sujetaba el brazo —A veces tengo que aceptar que no todos quieren contar sus secretos... —desvió la vista de él —Lo siento Kirito-kun.

Este se mordió el labio —Discúlpame tú a mí... Y-yo...-

Y cuando ella iba a replicarle, un pequeño copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz haciéndola estornudar.

—¡Está nevando! ¿Acaso? —Asuna se limpió la nariz y desplegó su visor —Faltan solo cinco minutos para la medianoche.

Se oía triste y Kirito pensó que se debía a que no estaba con su guild, disfrutando de la lujosa fiesta que de seguro la línea delantera había preparado. Una joven como ella de seguro debió recibir mucha atención durante las navidades, obsequios, besos bajo el muérdago... Seguramente algo similar esperaba para esa fecha. ¡Qué decepción pasar los primeros segundos del 2024 en compañía de un _beate_r!

—¡Feliz año nuevo Kirito-kun!

—¿Ehhhh?

Los ojos de ella eran oro líquido, y pese a su cabello cubierto de cristales de nieve se veía tan... _hermosa_, con esa sonrisa tierna, tan similar a cuando recibieron juntos el 2023 allá en alguno de los pisos inferiores...

—Feliz año, Asuna.

El reloj en su visor marcaba que era medianoche en punto.

—Mi primer deseo para este año es que Kirito-kun siga a mi lado peleando palmo a palmo para salir de aquí... —cerró los ojos y no le importó decir eso mientras el joven a su lado la miraba con bochorno.

—Asuna...

—Para mí eres tan...—el joven se interrumpió cuando allá adelante escuchó crujir una rama.

_—¡__Asuna-sama__! ¡Hemos encontrado a Asuna-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien...?_

Las voces lejanas al principio, pronto se convirtieron en gritos, hasta que multitud de linternas los enfocaron, y ambos supieron que ya no estaban solos.

—A-chan, Ki-bou... Me alegro de que estén sanos y salvos... —otra voz intervino ahora, y una joven rubia con marcas curiosas en las mejillas se acercó a ellos portando mantas. Le arrojó una a Kirito, y con la restante cubrió a la pelirroja. La tomó del brazo y se adelantó con ella hasta el resto de la raid que los esperaba pasos más adelante.

Kirito sostuvo la manta y se la colocó en los hombros. Caminó a regañadientes atrás manteniendo la mirada fija en la pelirroja que iba más adelante escoltada por Argo. De pronto la magnitud de su deseo le oscureció las mejillas de algún modo.

_Mi primer deseo para este año es que Kirito-kun siga a mi lado peleando palmo a palmo para salir de aquí..._

—Creo que ese también es mi deseo, Asuna.

•

•

—¿Te gustó mi regalo de año nuevo, verdad?

Kirito frunció el ceño ante la extraña acotación de la informante que sonreía de modo malicioso. Había ido a comprarle información y le salía con esa cosa extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo hice que A-chan y tú se extraviaran juntos en aquel bosque... ¿No soy una excelente amiga?

•

•


End file.
